superhero_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Hero Cliches
If you don't already know, Cliches are overused techniques that can either be considered mandatory or annoying. Cliches can be good due to the element of nostalgia, but if too many are included, they can sometimes come accross as annoying. Do not try to avoid these all together but try to avoid using too many. Story *Characters story starts with the murder of a loved one. *Hero and Villain get their powers from the same source. *Super Hero gets his super powers before the villain does. *Villain and Hero shares some sort of personal connection. *Nobody stays dead. *New York City is the setting. *The setting is a City in general. *95% of Super Natural activity happens in the one city. *The Military is useless. Character *As soon as the Hero gets his/her powers, he/she decides to use them to fight crime. *Anyone who has Super Powers will become he Super Hero/Villain. *The youngest characters will complain the most. *Female characters are always attractive or somewhat attractive. *The Hero will keep his/her identity a secret. *Every male protagonist, even nerdy ones has beautiful women after them. *The prtagonost is an average teenager with no notable goals. *First and Last names are more likely to start with the same letter. Powers *It is rare to have a team of 3+ Heroes without having a tank character. *Powers come without difficulty or inconvenience. *Super Heroes learn quickly. *Super Powers stick to one gender (eg. Super Strength= Male, Magic/ Psychic Powers= Female) *A superhero may wish to get rid of his superpowers and/or be normal, but supervillains never do. Science *A scientist or any other high IQ character can perform more or less any mental feat. *Protagonist high IQ characters get everything right, usually instantly. *Protagonist high IQ characters can perform miracles with a budget of $0. *Anyone with a budget is an evil CEO. *Even brilliant scientist use themselves as test subjects. *Scientific miracles cannot be replicated. *Scientist perform highly dangerous experiments in densly populated areas. *Scientist suddenly develop amnesia when it is convinient to the plot. Law and Order *No matter how much damage is caused or how intense a fight is, civilian casualties range from 0-1. *The Super Hero is non-lethal. *No matter how bad the villain was, he/she will never get the death penalty. *Super Villains can break out of prison at will. *Violence is the ideal solution to any crime. Non-Humans and Exotic Cultures *Aliens/Non-Humans are like Humans but better *Many exotic civilizations are either disgustingly virtuous or one-dimensionally nefarious. Villains *Villains commit crimes in cities that have Super Heroes. *Super Villains holding Super Heroes captive works no better than when police put the villain in prison. *Virtually every supervillain has violated multiple rules on the "Evil Super Villain" at some point. *Super Villains make their own money while Super Heroes inherit it. *Superheroes and villains are more likely to be vastly wealthy than the population as a whole. *Anybody that uses superpowers to gain wealth is almost certainly a villain. *A supervillain’s power level affects the hero’s power level. *When antagonists chase after the protagonists, they will almost never catch them. *Supervillains want superpowers and are more likely to acquire them intentionally. Realistic Cliches The following list of Cliches represent what would happen in real life. If you are going for a realistic Super Hero story you may want to take note of these cliches. *Generally when a Super Hero suddenly shows up fighting crime the police will immediately assume he/she is a threat and put a warrent for arrest on them, just in case. *In real life no one has a lisence to kill. Proir to "killing" the villain legally the hero would have to go through a long court case and if they have already killed the villain they will immediately be taken to court and trialed. They either have to prove it was accidental or prove it was the only thing they could do. *When building up a Super Hero universe such as Marvel's Avengers, none of the participating members interact with the indivdual universes. Example in Iron Man 3 when the President is captured and SHEILD doesn't consider getting involved? or when Thor is experiencing an interdimensional crisis in London and none of the other avengers decide to help? Category:Browse